


Trouble in Paradise

by Tobii_T (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Child Abandonment, Divorce, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unhealthy Relationships, Young Albus Dumbledore, child Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tobii_T
Summary: Tom Riddle and his older lover work together to raise a small child Albus found abandoned but they separate when Severus is six an a half, leaving their ward to pick sides in a ever growing argument that scales into a full war.





	1. 1960

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim any characters or the world as my ien creation, this is only a fan made fiction based from Harry Potter which I do not own.

Snow scattered across Scotland in thick layers, it was the deepest Albus had ever seen before, almost two feet of snow! But with the help of magic and Hagrid, Hogsmeade and Hogwarts were soon ridden of any real risk the snow could pose.

It was the start of the new year, Albus needed a breath of fresh air before the children began flooding his halls again. A drink, perhaps. He certainly earned one. He pushed aside the worry of how Tom would react if he found Albus drinking without him and carried on the slush-mud mix of a pathway to the three broomsticks.

The fire of whiskey burnt his throat when he downed the second shot. The company of Minerva kept him from going too crazy, and he thanked her for that mentally.

"I best be heading off, Minerva," Albus purred to his second in command, lips pulled in a smile, "Wouldn't want Tom worrying about me now. I'll see you later, I suppose. Goodnight." Albus picked himself up, silently casting a spell to hide any boozy smell on his breath and headed towards the old pub's door but he stopped in his tracks as Minerva said her goodbyes.

"May not be my place to say this as a colleague, Albus, but as a friend, I'll tell you right now that boy doesn't treat you bloody right!" The fiery woman warned eyes narrowed at her headmaster, not in a threatening manner but more in the way a lioness would protect her young. It made Albus smile.

"I appreciate the concern but its not needed, thank you," Albus called back to her and disappeared through the doors, slipping past a few drunken Aurors.

The sky was black, the stars shone bright and the moon was full. The bitter cold bit harshly at the tip of Albus' nose, turning it the same shade of red as the locks that fell from his head and stubble that covered his lower face. The pathway back to the castle became dangerous as the slush turned to ice, but a simple charm on the bottom of his winter boots saved him the fear of falling.

A few shortcuts down the back of alleyways and back streets left Albus a few feet away from the train station when the sound of a child's cry pierced through the silence of the winters night. Albus stopped dead in his tracks and listened. Again, the baby cried, causing the young headmaster to flinch at the noise. He followed the sound as cries turned into desperate screams. A swift, quiet spell revealed the sound was coming from a nearby cardboard box.

"Lumos," Albus whispered, shining the soft blue light to reveal what was causing such a distressing noise.

A tiny child was laid in the box. Pale, white, almost blue-ish skin. A few tiny, coal black curls sprouted from the tiny child's head, matching black eyes gazed widely at Albus. For a moment, the child was silent, watching Albus with a wild stare.

Albus' heart launched in his chest when he saw the little boy. He didn't hesitate to scoop the child up and wrap him in his charmed robes.

The screaming paused as he bathed in the warm of Albus' body. His small, tinted blue cheeks were stained with tears. Tiny, shivering hands grabbed instinctively on Albus's clothing, gripping for life, terrified that he'd be put down again and left to die.

The wizard and child fled to the castle, no time to waste, Albus refused to let the tiny newborn die under his watch; not tonight, not any night.


	2. Missing Biscuit Tin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set 6 n half years further on from chapter 1

The room was plain and simple, somehow it calmed Severus with its cream coloured walls and dark oak flooring. It reminded him greatly of Minerva's office, he half expected a tin of biscuits to sit on the desk but instead a large file of paperwork was placed were custard creams and bourbons should be. He wished Minerva was sat behind the desk instead of this intimidating goblin who seemed to be the same height as him. Severus tried not to stare but the little thing was so intriguing!

However, Severus's attention was cut short as the door opened and his Papa stepped inside. Tom looked different, he looked... colder. His black hair was cut shorter than what Severus remembered - his curls were slicked back in a controlling manner, leaving his handsome face on display. He hadn't seen Tom in over two weeks! Daddy had refused visitation, for what reason the boy did not know, but finally seeing his Papa made his heart jump.

"Papa!" Severus called, his mouth open wide in a smile. He lifted his little arms up in the air, expecting to be picked up but Tom did no such, instead He simply ruffled the boy's hair and sat down at the desk, not even a hello said to his adopted son.

Severus stood in limbo, now looking at the back of toms head. Embarrassment made his pale cheeks grow hot and red, a horrible feeling sprouted in his chest, causing his lungs to burn and arms to tingle. For s brief moment, all the candles lit within the room flared.

He returned to his seat between the adults without a word. Severus leaned ever so slightly into Albus, an arm was quick to drape around him, pulling Severus closer.

"You're late, Thomas." Albus snapped at the finely dressed man, looking nor at him or the goblin in front. Albus's eyes stayed glued to the clock, desperately hoping this would be over with quickly.

"I got caught up with things," mused Tom, the slightest mocking smirk across his face. "We all get busy time to time, don't we, Albus?"

"Lets just get this over and done with," Albus nipped, he didn't need the aggravation that afternoon, the stress of the divorce was enough to turn his whole head of fiery red hair grey.

The goblin cleared his throat, magic quill at the ready. "have you two come to a conclusion of what custody will be of the boy?"

"Three weeks each until Hogwarts." Albus spoke first, glaring at Tom who was leaning back in his chair.

"And once Hogwarts starts?" The goblin inquired.

"He'll stay with me during term breaks, including the summer." Tom finally spoke up, dropping the front legs of his chair down with a thud.

The goblin's eyes narrowed at the young man. "Where are you currently staying?"

"I'm staying in Malfoy Manor, permanently. There's a boy there a few years older than you, Sevvie, I think you two may get along," Tom purred like a suspicious cat, his voice softened when he spoke to Severus but something told the boy there was bad intent there. He hid further into his Daddy's brightly coloured robes.

"Want Bun," He whispered up to Albus. Instead of his stuffed toy, he received being hushed and a gentle pat upon the head.

"Read it back," Albus sighed, sounding as exhausted as he looked.

"Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore will have full legal custody of Severus Tobias Prince-Riddle-Dumbledore, he'll also have full custody over Severus Tobias Prince-Riddle-Dumbledore for three weeks. After those three weeks are over, Tom Marvolo Riddle will then have full custody of the ward for another three weeks. Once that time is up, the cycle will repeat," The goblin read out loud the scroll of paper in his claw-like hands. "We'll create a new contract the beginning of his time at Hogwarts as a full-time student. If that's everything, then sign here, please."

Just like that, with the three signatures down (Severus needing a little help with his own signature,) the contract was enforced. Albus and Tom's first name appeared on Severus's wrist, Albus' name was bright and golden whilst Toms was faded.

"It means you're in my care at the current moment," Albus explained softly before the question was even asked. He lifted Severus up into his arms, ready to floo home.

Severus watched from over Albus' shoulder as Tom swiftly exited, his small heartbreaking for the second time that day. "He didn't even say bye-bye..."

**Author's Note:**

> I like kudos but I love comments a lot more, even if its just some simple praise!  
> this is a work in progress, I'm not exactly sure where it may lead but tags will be updated with each chapter.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
